From “Bosch, Automotive Handbook, 23rd updated and expanded edition, Braunschweig, Wiesbaden, Vieweg 1999” it is known that during a discharge phase of the internal combustion engine for discharging exhaust gas, generated via combustion, from a combustion chamber into an exhaust system of the internal combustion engine, an exhaust valve of the combustion chamber of the engine is opened. The combustion chamber is formed by a cylinder.